


I am a Kirlia in my new life, now what?

by Zodiac_Rolex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alastor is responsible for SI's misery, Lana meets Ash in Kanto, Morally Grey SI, SI is a Kirlia, SI is unable to be captured, SI is unable to evolve, Self-Insert, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Rolex/pseuds/Zodiac_Rolex
Summary: You know, I should have read the contract and known better to trust that demon. Now I am stuck in the body of a pokemon that looks like a little girl, can't evolve, nor use any attack. At least I am a shiny. What else can go wrong.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Suiren | Lana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I am a Kirlia in my new life, now what?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Backwards Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062428) by [Flairina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina). 
  * Inspired by [Hyphen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881578) by [Dermonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dermonster/pseuds/Dermonster). 



My sight is dark and I can barely hear anything. I'm scared, where am I? When did I came here? What happened to me.

"Good day my dear contractor!"

I suddenly hear a voice. It sounds like a radio.

"My name is Alastor the Radio Demon! But you already know that after making our deal!"

Wait, Alastor? As in the Radio Demon from Hazbin Hotel!?

"Correct my foolish friend! Now it is time to fulfill our deal!"

Suddenly, light comes and I see that I am in a forest. I look around and see that the trees are taller and the bushes are about my height.

"What the hell is going on?" wait, my voice sound high pitched and feminine, "What the hell is wrong with my voice!?" I walk around and find a small pond. I look into the water and saw a pale face, blue hair, gold eyes and horns. I step back and look at my hands, they were pale and had two fingers. " I'm...I'm...I'm a shiny Kirlia! Wait, then that must mean I am in the Pokemon world! Which one though? The games? Manga? Or the Anime? I really hope it is the anime. What to do...wait "Hey! Alastor! Are you there! I want to know what were the terms of the contract!". Silence, it is that way for a few seconds. Suddenly, all the color around me disappeared. I look around and saw a him. Alastor is about standing at 7". He is quite slim, with Kahki colored skin, and sharp yellow teeth. He sports a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers. His eyes, have red scleras, bright red irises, black pupils, and wears a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye. Alastor wears a dark red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs. He is also dressed in a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots with red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles.

"So you want to know the terms of our deal?" said the demon, " Well it did happened when in your dream when you were still alive!"

That explains a lot.

"Anyway, the deal was that I would get you reincarnated to the Pokemon anime world as a way making a new life! In return, you will cause chaos there and bring misery or end up as my eternal slave!"

F**k, I really wish I could beat up my pass self.

"Also! I added that you are unable to be captured by pokeball-" that is great to hear " not use any pokemon moves and cannot evolve!"

...YOU SON OF A B**CH!!!! "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!"

"It is a part of our contract! Also you are now female. Anyway! We are in kanto! The day before Ash Ketchum goes on his journey and Lana is here as well! Ash meets her at Cerulean City! So chop chop! The show must go on! No matter the cost!"

He disappears and the world returns to color. So here is the run down, I am a female shiny Kirlia that can't evolve, use attacks, and cannot be captured...at least not being captured is a good sign...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the prologue for what is to come!
> 
> I am planning for the SI to join team rocket and become a trainer!
> 
> What should her starter be?


End file.
